User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 10 Summary
EPIOSDE 10: The Farm Ball After Britney's Elimination, the Queens re-enter the Werkroom and discover Britney's Mirror Message. It reads, "I've grown as a person and I am now 100%... that BITCH. TY my luvs xBIB out". The Queen wipes down the Mirror and all the queens go and relax around the lounge. The Queen says that it feels horrible to have lipsynced twice in a row. Diana says to her that she ate up the song so well. Estee says that Britney was also eating up the song well and by the time the song was over, it was hard to tell who was going to stay. Butterscotch says that Jake must have chosen it off track record becuase it must have been really hard to send one home when they both slayed. Everyone agrees with her. Soon after, all the girls congratulate Estee on her second win. Estee says it feels so good to win the Makeover, with it being such an important challenge and can sometimes be difficult, it show that she has proven to Jake that she can take on even some of the hardest challenges. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the Top 5 to their final Mini Challenge which will be Everybody Loves Puppets. Each queen takes their turn pulling out a puppet. The Queen gets, Butterscotch. Butterscotch gets Estee. Estee gets The Queen. Diana gets The Queen and Phoenix gets Diana. All the queens take their turns with their puppets. Everyone but Diana is able to make Jake laugh really well. In the end, Phoenix is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the queens to their next Maxi Challenge, which will be to Design and construct 3 looks for The Farm Ball. Butterscotch and Estee both get really excited. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the queens begin. In the Werkoom, all the queens are busy running around all frantic and thinking of what to make for The Farm Ball. The Werkroom is pretty much silent with everyone busy, most of the girls are aware that it's do or die and they need to stay focesed in order to not go home because any little mistake could be deadly. '' ''Later on in the day, the Queens are all beating their mugs and getting ready for the runway. Estee and Phoenix chat. They talk about their looks and what ideas they thought of for their looks. Estee says that she wanted to go for something very basic and classic becuase it's sticking with the idea that farm couture is quite plain and boring in a way. Phoenix says that she is going to something elegant but still shows off a farm aesthetic well. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Shania Twain & Adam Rippon. All the queens walk the runway three times in their looks. Afterwards, critiques begin. During critiques, Butterscotch is told that her looks were really fitting to the farm theme and very conceptual. Diana is told that her looks were really polished but also basic which fit with the farm theme better. Estee is told that her first look was ok but her two other looks just lacked in terms of fitting with the theme and compared to other looks was just not up to par. Phoenix is told that her first look slayed the house down and was very interesting. She is praised for doing so well after last weeks flop. Lastly, The Queen is told that her looks just did not work tonight. Her looks were not conceptual at all and overall her looks were the worst. Soon after, all the queens head backstage into Untucked. All the queens grab their cocktails and relax. The queens all spill the tea on their critiques. Everyone is sure that the Bottom 2 is Estee and The Queen. Even Estee and The Queen agree that they're in the Bottom. Some of the Queens think that Butterscotch might win where as others think that Phoenix might win. They all also chat about this being the second last Untucked this season. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Phoenix is declared the Winner of the Main Challenge with Butterscotch and Diana ultimately being Safe which leaves Estee and The Queen in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to ''"Man! I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain. During the lipsync, ''Estee stuns the judges with her ability to line dance and serve up some country twang. The Queen pulls out some signature stunts and tricks that also impress the judges. After the lipsync, Estee stays while The Queen is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 4 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts